Untold Stories of Monster High!
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: Every monster has a story to tell. Come along as we explore the lives of these 5 teens as they go about their lives in the halls of Monster High! A series of short stories going through the lives of 5 monster students. 1st chapter contains character profiles of the OCs involved.
1. Introduction

Welcome to Monster High!

Each student of Monster High has his or her own story to tell! Everyone is unique to their own style and way of thinking. Here, you will get to experience the lives of several different monsters as they go through their lives at Monster High! See them make friends, learn about themselves, and maybe even fall in love! Who knows what could happen!

 **Table of Contents:**

1-Introduction  
2- Welcome to Monster High, new students!  
3-  
4-  
5-

* * *

 _"Skinny" Sally Slender **  
**_ **Monster Parent:** Slender Man  
 **Age:** 16...ish  
 **Killer Style:** I have always admired my father's formal style, but there is always room for a little color. Sometimes I like to turn the blazers inside out if there is a pattern inside. Oh and bow ties. Bow ties are cool  
 **Freaky Flaw:** I do not have a face, so communication with other people is not what you would call easy.  
 **Pet:** A daddy long legs spider named Spindle. He's one of many spiders I grew up with back home.  
 **Favorite Activity:** Hiking  
 **Biggest Pet Peeve:** People who stare. We are all different, so there is no need to stare at a girl with no face and tentacles.  
 **Favorite School Subject:** Dead Languages. Nothing I love more than writing and being creative.  
 **Least Favorite School Subject:** Math. Numbers are hard enough without over complicating it  
 **Favorite Color:** Pale pink  
 **Favorite Food:** Fresh burgers. The more raw the better

* * *

 _Motthew Clendenin **  
**_ **Monster Parent:** the Mothman  
 **Age:** Normies say I look between 15-18  
 **Killer Style:** The clothes I wear have to be aerodynamic, but stylish all the same! And sunglasses help with the lights of the day.  
 **Freaky Flaw:** Lights can be very distracting. And I mean VERY distracting. Like- ooh, does that camera have a blinking light?  
 **Pet:** Athena is more my friend than my pet. She's an atlas moth, probably not native to this area. But, she's always been with me  
 **Favorite Activity:** Stargazing. Flying under the moonlight feels amazing! I could do it forever!  
 **Biggest Pet Peeve:** Bug zappers! And any other big distracting light! Normie cars, too, have these huge obnoxious headlights!  
 **Favorite School Subject:** Astronomy. Stars, man! They are so bright! And just beautiful!  
 **Least Favorite School Subject:** Home Ick.  
 **Favorite Color:** Orange, like a harvest moon  
 **Favorite Food:** Honey flavored milk shake

* * *

 _Jauqi Lanterna_  
 **Monster Parent:** Jack O' Lantern  
 **Age:** 3 Centuries  
 **Killer Style:** Dark colors and chains . I only feel good when I can blend into the background and jump out at people!  
 **Freaky Flaw:** I'm a trickster, so people tend to not take me seriously. I'm the girl who cried werewolf!  
 **Pet:** Billy is my Kitten. He's not the brightest thing, but he is the cutest!  
 **Favorite Activity:** playing tricks on everyone!  
 **Biggest Pet Peeve:** When clot hes are inside out, ooh it urks me soo bad!  
 **Favorite School Subject:** Chemistry! It really helps with my pranks, hehehe...  
 **Least Favorite School Subject:** Phys Dead. I always get in trouble for pranks!  
 **Favorite Color:** Scream green! Goes great with my skin tone  
 **Favorite Food:** Chocolate dirt cake

* * *

 _Mystique "Rhapsody" Esquidae  
_ **Monster Parent:** Rainbow Unicorn  
 **Age:** 116  
 **Killer Style:** I absolutely can NOT stand too much color, there's already enough of it in my mane. I try to dress as dark as possible, usually just jeans and a band t-shirt.  
 **Freaky Flaw:** Probably my horn. I've always had a fragile bone structure, and that makes my horn prone to crack and break. It's to the point where I don't even bother with it. I just file it down to almost flat against my head.  
 **Favorite Color:** black and white, the only colors not in the rainbow  
 **Favorite Food:** wheat grass smoothie, mom makes it the best.  
 **Biggest Pet Peeve:** Neon colors, especially in clothes. Everyone has the right to their own style or whatever, but is it necessary to blind me with such intense colors?  
 **Favorite Activity:** listening to my favorite band, Sainte Chaotic  
 **Pet:** I had a goldfish once  
 **Favorite School subject:** Drama. Playing out tragedies comes so naturally to me. I can even deal with the colorful costumes.  
 **Least favorite School Subject:** Dead Languages. Its not so much the class as it's Mr. Rotter. He's way hard to get along with. Just like my parents.

* * *

 _Skully Xyster  
_ **Monster Parent:** skeletons  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Killer Style:** Every monster has a right to wear the clothes they were buried in, right? They may be dingy, worn, and way out of style, but I wouldn't be caught alive without my hoodie and jeans.  
 **Freaky Flaw:** My vision is not the greatest. And combined with a deficiency of marrow, it makes me seriously clumsy.  
 **Favorite Color:** blood red  
 **Favorite Food:** sweets, pies, cakes, cookies, whatever can and will rot my teeth  
 **Biggest Pet Peeve:** Bullies. I may not be very strong, but i can't stand someone who picks on others  
 **Favorite Activity:** Monster soccer! I'm pretty good at it, too. Helps with my coordination  
 **Pet:** It's a little rock I carry with me all the time. He eats glitter and always lectures me.  
 **Favorite School subject:** history  
 **Least favorite School Subject:** dead languages


	2. Welcome to Monster High, new students!

It was a few days into the new school year when the last of the new students had arrived. The Headless Headmistress Bloodgood had them meet together in her office so she could give them the proper introduction they had missed on the first day. All together there were 4 of them, two boys and two girls.

"Welcome, students," she greeted them with open arms, "I am pleased to see you all made it here in one piece. It is good to see promising youths going out of their way to attend our wonderful school. Now, before I begin with the formalities and give you each your schedule, please take a moment to stand and introduce yourselves." She gestured to her furthest left as she leaned back against her desk.

The first was a skeleton boy in a dingy sweatshirt and dark faded jeans. Despite just having empty eyesockets, he kept squinting a little as he looked around. He rubbed the back of his skull and waved to the others a bit meekly, "I'm Skully, Skully Xyster. Uh, my family lives about a few hour's drive from here in Old Lewiston, Maine. It's, uh, basically just outside of new Lewiston, 'cept that's a Normie city now." He shrugged and gave a sort of nervous laugh. When he smiled and looked to the side, there were buts of silver in his mouth, a couple where teeth should be, "Uh, I guess that's it?"

"Yes, thank you, Skully, you may sit." Bloodgood nodded at him.

Skully nodded and sat down. Next to him was a girl who was pale as the moon and had no face. She was wearing a light pink blazer with a white shirt underneath, a hot pink bowtie, a black pencil skirt, and black heels. There was also a bow on the side of her head that seemed to be stuck in place, despite having nothing to grab onto. She also had a few tendrils that seemed to appear from a split in the back of her blazer. They hung down behind her, involuntarily wiggling, "My name is Sally. I've lived in the forest with my father for my entire life, so I do not know very much about others."

Bloodgood nodded to her, "Your father has informed me of your situation. Rest assured that I have chosen a set of classes that will not be too difficult for you. If you ever wish to move up, you need onlyy let me know." Sally nodded and just sat back down, "Next up."

Next to Sally was the other girl, just a pale as she was, glaring out under a curtain of black bangs that completely contrasted her rainbow mane. Her ears on top of her head were pierced with a couple chains and studs to match her black outfit, a T-shirt with a cross and "Sainte Chaotic" written in it and black jeans with chains hanging from the belt loop. She had one leg crossed over the other, her long boots jingling as she bounced her foot in the air a little, "Call me Rhapsody. I'm a New Salem local, and I've been kicked out of this place twice already."

Bloodgood sighed, folding her arms, "This is your last chance. Mess up again and I will be writing that letter of recommendation to the boarding school for girls your parents picked out."

Rhapsody forced a smile that looked like it pained her "I promise, HH, I will do my best," she said through gritted teeth."

Bloodgood smiled, "Good," Rhapsody huffed and turned away, "And lastly," she gestured to the boy at the end.

The boy looked like a giant moth, though his skin was a blue so dark it was almost black. He had long black dreadlocks held back with a rubber band, spare a few strands in the front in between his antennae, which sort of slumped forward, twitching a little. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He was sitting back, his arms folded. He was wearing a dress shirt with slightly puffy sleeves, a purple vest with gold buttons, a long yellow scarf, and white shorts that went past his knees. From his knees down, his legs were a bit furry, his feet three toed claws. His legs had a purple tint to them that matched his wings, which were folded behind him.

Bloodgood cleared her throat as he hadn't responded. After a moment of silence, she sighed, "Motthew!" She shouted.

The boy jumped, almost falling out if his seat. His sunglasses slipped halfway down his face, his eyes pointy and bright red. He blinked and adjusted himself again, sitting up, "Oh, sorry, Headmistress. Uh, what was that you said?"

Bloodgood sighed again, "We were making introductions, which you missed."

The boy smiled and stood, "Right! Sorry! I had to fly all night to get here." He looked at the others and waved at them, looking at them over his sunglasses, "I'm Motthew Clendenin. I transferred here from a night school in my home town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia. The school was really small and actually only had a really big family of werewolves. Sometimes some vampires, but, not much. When they all graduated and moved, they had to close it down because I was the only one left." He shrugged.

Bloodgood smiled at him, "I think you'll get along well here. Our night classes are just as large as the day," she said "However, I am sorry to say that the Astronomy class you asked for is no longer running at night. Mrs. Lapine has some personal affairs she's handling."

Motthew frowned, his antennae dropping as he slumped his shoulders, "Oh man, seriously?"

Bloodgood nodded "You are still welcome to take the class in the morning, if you'd like. I'm sure there's still some room."

Motthew perked back up and smiled "Well, there goes my normal sleep schedule." He said as he sat back down.

Bloodgood smiled at them, "Now, here are your schedules, and your dorm rooms for the three of you staying on campus. You all will have a roommate, so be sure to get yourselves acquainted. If there is any issue, let the head of your dorm know immediately so the issue can be handled. Any questions? No? Then off you go. You will begin classes tomorrow, and tomorrow night for you, Motthew."

As the students headed back out into the hall, they were greeted students leaving their classes for the day. The new students, for the most part, tried to keep out of the way as they gatheres their bearings. Rhapsody had already stuck her earbuds in, blared her music, and walked off down the hall.

Skully rubbed his head as he looked around them. He looked at Sally and Motthew and shrugged a shoulder "You guys wanna go see what the cafeteria has to eat?"

Sally tilted her head, and Motthew smiled, "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna find my dorm room and get some seriously needed rest. Later!"

Motthew opened his wings when there was enough space and you off, fluttering down the hall. Other students ducked out of the way, paying no mind as if it were second nature.

Skully looked at Sally and smiled a little, "Shall we then?"

Sally tilted her head. She nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The cafeteria was just as busy as it would be at lunch time. Most student were just hanging around, doing some sort of work or comparing schedules. Some were eating as well. Skully and Sally got their trays of food, some sort of mystery looking meat with mushy looking sides. Skully had grabbed a bunch of cookies and candies to go with his lunch.

As they walked by, looking for a place to sit, they passed by tables that were fill of monsters , looking for an empty one. There were tables full of people playing games, people wrestling, and people just laughing together.

"Where are we going?" Sally asked Skully, glancing at him.

Skully looked around, "Well, we don't want to intrude on any- whoa!" He tripped over someone's foot sticking out and fell forward, his tray of food going flying.

Sally quickly grabbed his wrist with her hand and threw out enough tendrils to catch every bit of his food she could, except the mush, which just landed on the floor. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

Skully looked surprised. Everyone in the cafeteria had gone quiet then, watching in curiosity. Skully stood up, brushing himself off to make the moment less awkward, "Y-Yeah, thanks." He said as she handed his food back to him. He glanced around them, seeing everyone still staring. There were a couple snickers coming from the table where he tripped and he just turned his back to them.

"What is wrong?" Sally asked.

Skully shook his head, "Hey! You two!" He looked up to see a figure across the cafeteria waving to them, "Come, sit with us!"

As the two of them got closer, they got a better look at the girl waving. Her head was round, her skin white and textured a bit roughly. A circle of hair coming from the top of her head was bright green and looked like vines with leaves. Her eyes and mouth looked like they were carved into her head, completely black eyes with a sharp toothy grin. She was dressed in a long black tattered robe with a heavy looking chain at her hip.

"You two must be the other new students," the girl said, "C'est magnifique! I am new too, my name is Jauqi."

Skully nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Skully, and this is Sally," he said, Sally just nodding, "There were a couple others too, but they already headed off somewhere."

Jauqi smiled, "Not to worry, I will see them around. Here, sit sit." She said as they sat beside her. She gestured to the others at the table, "This is Venus and Rochelle."

"That was quite a spill you took," Venus said to Skully.

"Indeed, you are so lucky your friend here seems to be multitalented!" Rochelle chimed in with a smile.

Skully shrugged, "I'm used to trips like that. Falling in my face is second nature." He smiled a little and looked at Sally, "Even if she didn't catch my food, at least she caught me."

Sally looked at him, "I could not just let all your food go to waste." She said, "After all, it tastes much better than it looks."

Skully looked confused. He looked down at her tray and saw it was empty, "Whoa! You finished already? How'd you do that?"

Sally tilted her head, confused by the question, "I do not understand."

Venus laughed, "Wow! You sure can put away for such a skinny ghoul." Sally still just looked confused. Venus sighed and shrugged, "Hey, it's a compliment."

Sally tilted her head and just nodded, "Okay then." She stood and lifted her tray "Thank you for the company. I should go and find my dorm room."

Jauqi smiled and stood with her, "I will show you the way, if you would like." Sally just nodded and the two headed off side by side.

* * *

The walk to the dorm consisted mostly of Jauqi talking, sometimes too quickly for her accent. Sally had to ask her to slow down a few times, even though she wasn't sure what she was talking about anyway.

"I have already settled into my room," Jauqi explained, "I've been here all summer. The headmistress told me as soon as the new students arrived, she would assign me a roommate."

Sally tilted her head, "How come you have been here so long already?"

Jauqi sighed, "Well, I had to leave home early anyway to catch my boat here. But, my father was being insufferable. He is, uh, how you say, very disappointed in my choice of schools."

Sally nodded as she listened. Jauqi speaking of her father reminded Sally of her own, of how he hadn't wanted her to leave either. But, at least he finally came around.

"He told me there are better schools back home, better schools all around France. But, I did not want to go to some fancy school in Scaris. I wanted to come here. To make some new friends."

"Do you talk with your father?"

Jauqi scoffed, "As if I could! My father is very much hard headed! But... I suppose I should return home the weekend of All Hallows Eve to visit him. We haven't missed one together for 3 centuries."

Sally tilted her head "What is that?"

Jauqi smiled at her "Oh, I will tell you all about it another day! For now, this is my room. " She said, gesturing to the door.

Sally tilted her head and looked at the paper the headmistress gave her, "This is my room too." She said.

Jauqi gasped, "C'est magnifique! Oh we are going to have so much fun! Come along!" She said, hurrying into the room. "Billy, mon cherie, I am back!"

Sally looked around the dorm room as Jauqi hopped into one of the beds, looking for something. Her side of the room was covered in black drapes, chains from ceiling to floor, and a grey veil over the bed. Next to her bed, on her desk, and pretty much everywhere, were boxes filled with strange things labeled tricks. Sally tilted her head and looked to the other side of the room. It was completely bare, just a bed with a blanket, and a desk with a chair. As she sat her bag down on her bed, a long legged spider jumped from her shoulder to the desk, looking around.

Jauqi found what she was looking for and turned to Sally with a big smile, "Sally, this is Billy," she walked over to her, carrying a little gray kitten with short legs and a long tail. It meowed at Sally and hopped from Jauqi to the desk with the spider, "Oh! Is this your spider? Its adorable!"

Sally nodded, "That's Spindle." Billy tilted his head as he approached Spindle. Spindle moved back and forth, cautiously. As Billy batted a bit at his leg, Spindle hopped up and jumped away, climbing the wall, "He is a little shy."

Jauqi laughed a little, picking Billy up again, "Billy is just overly curious, but he doesn't quite understand when he's crossed a line." She set him back on the bed and sat down, "Well, we better get some rest. We've got a big day ahead tomorrow!"

Sally nodded, "Yes, of course. Good night, Jauqi."

Jauqi smiled, "Bonne nuit, Sally."

 _ **Be Unique, Be You, Be a Monster.**_


End file.
